


Never mess with witches

by Wafffffles



Series: Shapeshifter Stiles and his shenanigans in Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafffffles/pseuds/Wafffffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia couldn't help but to wonder what kind of trouble Peter could get into while drunk and drugged considering how easily he got into trouble while being sober.</p><p>Short one shot, part of the series but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never mess with witches

It was another ordinary full moon for the Hale family. Most of the family were gathered in the preserve behind the Hale house. The Stilinskis were also present.

Claudia and Talia were gossiping and trying to heard the kids for the midnight run. Claudia may have been a human but her rambunctious little Stiles wasn't and needed something to do to spent all that energy in him.

John Stilinski was manning the barbeque with Talia's husband while Laura and Cora observed them and tried to steal some steaks before hand.

Rest of the adults were chatting with each other, setting the table and just relaxing before the run. The over energetic werewolf children were running around the yard tackling each other, little growls escaping their mouths. The human children were already tired and played in a more sedate pace on the terrace.

Derek and a little 5-year-old Stiles were playing by themselves near a huge tree on the Hale backyard. Stiles was trying to climb all over Derek while explaining enthusiastically him something his uncle Bobby had done earlier that day, hands never staying still. Derek was happy to listen anything his little mate had to say but he was having trouble not dropping Stiles while he moved so much. He didn't want Stiles to get hurt.

 

Soon it was time for the run and Talia called everyone to gather around. While she started to do the head count she noticed that her little brother Peter was missing. The adults checked the house and the surrounding property but they came up empty. It was Stiles who found a clue to where Peter might be. He brought Talia a bottle and said that it smelled like funny and like Peter. Talia of course recognized the smell of wolfsbane laced whiskey that her husband drinks sometimes, the bottle was half empty but her husband said that the bottle was untouched yesterday, meaning that Peter had drank half of it.

Everyone was sent out to look for Peter, so they formed search groups. Talia couldn't help but to wonder what kind of trouble Peter could get into while drunk and drugged considering how easily he got into trouble while being sober.

 

It took a while but they managed to catch Peter's scent in the suburban area of Beacon Hills. Following the scent Talia, John, Derek and Stiles ended up in front of Mrs. Greene's house. It wasn't common knowledge that the old woman was a witch but Stiles could sense it, probably because he had witch blood in him too.

They knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

“Are you here for that retched mutt that destroyed my garden?!?”, the furious woman yelled as soon as she had gotten the door open.

“Um, yes. Where is my brother and how much damage did he cause?”, Talia asked politely and little nervous, she knew not to mess with witches, most of them were vindictive.

“He destroyed my garden! It will take months to regrow some of those herbs, my spells will be delayed. And he is in the backyard, I tied him up. You take that mutt away from here and if I see one more wolf on my yard I'm going to skin it!”, Mrs. Greene huffed, she turned to look at Stiles for a second and added, “He can come around anytime, it's been a while I've seen a little witch so powerful although inexperienced.”

The adults thanked her before she slammed the door to their faces and went to the backyard to fetch the wayward wolf. The sight that met them when the rounded the corner rendered Derek and Stiles rolling on the ground giggling. Peter had red rash all over himself, boils here and there and he was tied up and stuck in the middle of the backyard positioned like a scarecrow.

It took them about an half an hour to get Peter back to the Hale house but there was nothing they could do about the rash and the boils. So they set Peter in bed hoping that he would sober up in time for breakfast when Talia would lecture him and punish him further.

 

When all the evening's excitement was over and Derek and Stiles were put to bed, Stiles whispered to Derek, “Remind me never to anger a witch”, to which Derek agreed and promised to remind his mate about messing with witches.

 

The rash and the boils stayed for two weeks and were incredibly itchy and painful. Peter decided then that he would stay away from witches in general and that he would expecially avoid Mrs. Greene and her garden. Though he didn't promise to stay away from his brother-in-law's wolfsbane whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 1:45 am an I just finished writing this. It was a little idea I got while writing chapter 6 in We are the foxes and run.
> 
> Merry christmas people!


End file.
